


Foxtrot. Uniform. Bravo. Alpha. Romeo.

by Skysalla



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Military, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Navy Seal badassery, Nobody listens to nobody, Spoilers, Torture, Whump, chain of command, what chain of command
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysalla/pseuds/Skysalla
Summary: Waiting for exfill with your concussed and injured teammate should be simple, but when did Jason do anything simple?Alternate Ending to Episode 1.21Spoilers - sorta.





	Foxtrot. Uniform. Bravo. Alpha. Romeo.

**Author's Note:**

> This story stems from where I thought the episode was going. I was so expecting it to happen that (spoiler) when it didn't I couldn't let go of the way it would have played out.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I have no beta, I know no military lingo, and I am unsure yet where this is going. I only know it needs to be written and it needs to be written now.

"Bravo two, TOC."

"Go for Two."

“We have a problem.”

Ray’s hand instinctively tightened around the handle of his gun. “Telling me we got more combatants that want a fireworks show coming our way?”

“Not exactly.” Mandy’s voice was tense, almost angry.

“What?” Ray retreated back into the farmhouse, nodding to Brock on his way through the door.

“Exfill is less than a minute away and you’ve got a squirter.”

That stopped Ray in his tracks. A squirter? They only used that term when a target was escaping them. “Ain’t nobody here to squirt, Mandy.”

“Guess again.”

“Shit.” Ray pushed into the back room, nearly slamming the door off it’s hinges. “Jas?”

“Two, he’s gone after Nouri.”

“Ai’ight. Hold the helo and I’ll be right back-“

“Negative Two.”

Ray froze halfway out the back door. “Excuse you?”

The voice abruptly changed to Blackburn. “He’s about to be overrun. You and the rest of Bravo team are to get on that helo and get back to base. That’s an order, son.”

“Fuck you.” Ray growled angrily before thumbing on his comm. “With all due respect Sir, I am not leaving a Brother behind.”

Mandy came back this time, her voice sounding almost as bad as a shot out comm. “He knew the risks going in, Two. I specifically told him if he got picked up there was nothing I could do. You need to get the rest of the team back for refuel and med eval.”

“Jason is half delirious with a concussion. You’ll kill him you let him stay out there alone.”

“Ray.” Her voice broke now. “He’s strong. You’re the ranking on site operative. Get the team back home.”

Ray threw the nearest item he could find, wincing when it nearly hit the unfortunate soldier in the corner. If Jason wasn’t half dead already, he was going to kill him. “Payback, huh Jason. Stupid karma for lying to you about my shoulder, now you gotta go and pull this shit.”

He rushed back to the other room where Brock was still on guard at the window. “How much you got left?”

“Couple clips.”

“Gimmie one.”

Without looking Brock pulled one from his vest and handed it back to Ray. “You out?”

“No. But apparently I gotta stock up for a milk run.”

That did cause Brock to look, but only for a second before returning his gaze back to the window and the horizon beyond it. “Helo is in sight.”

“I’m not getting on. I gotta chase down, Jason.”

Brock immediately pulled the second clip from his vest and handed it back to Ray. “I got two frags?”

“I’ll take em.”

“The shit this man causes me sometimes.” Ray muttered as he stuffed the extra supplies into his vest. “I’ll cover you. Go get the kid and get to that bird.”

Brock nodded and wordlessly got up and went to collect their fallen man from the back room as Ray took up post on the door frame.

“Two? Six.” 

“Go ahead Six.”

“We’re coming over the other ridge. Lots of activity southeast but I don’t think they’ll make it our way in time.”

“Copy. Get to the bird.”

“How’s Jas?” Sonny’s voice cut in. “You need a hand lifting his sorry ass?”

Ray nodded to Brock as he passed with the fallen man over his shoulders. “I’ll take care of him.”

He watched Brock load on the helo. A couple of the men from the helicopter jumping to take posts as the rest of Bravo loaded on. “TOC? Two.”

“Go ahead, Two.”

“Bravo team loaded. Go for exfill” He pulled the comm from his ear and ducked back into the farmhouse through the back room and out the back door. The noise of the helicopter was pounding in his ears behind him as he ran up the ridge after his stubborn superior officer.

Within moments he could hear gunfire being exchanged at his rear and to his left. The same direction Spenser had indicated more hostiles were coming from. He ducked for cover and scanned the area before proceeding along the blatant path Jason had left in the dirt. The helicopter started to sound farther away, but whether that was from his running putting distance between them or the bird taking off, Ray didn’t stop to think.

The gunfire quieted as Ray came to the top of another ridge and he immediately dropped to his stomach at the sight before him.

There in the valley was Jason. Half standing, but mostly held up by a Taliban soldier who had him tight at the throat. Nearly two dozen men could be seen in the area on Ray’s first glance – too many for him to take out without Jason getting killed.

The soldier shouted something before backhanding Jason across the face and laughing as he tumbled to the ground. A couple other men stepped forward and searched Jason for supplies – taking every weapon or tool they could find.

As the men below him grabbed his superior, his friend and his brother by the limbs and started dragging him away Ray popped his comm back in and turned it on.

“-ear to God if I find you I’m going to-“

“Sonny.” Ray’s quiet voice cut the other man’s tirade off.

“Sitrep.” Sonny growled.

“Bravo One has been taken by enemy combatants. I repeat. Bravo One has been captured.”


End file.
